Otosan
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Como llegó Edward al otro lado de la puerta. Allí estaba solo, y sin ningún transporte. Hasta que apareció él: Oto-san. Oneshot sobre Hohenheim y Edward. Edward's Pov. Hope you like it.


_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters are property of Hiromu Arakawa. I do it just for fun.

* * *

_

**"Oto-san"**

|Midori|

* * *

Edward's Point Of Vision (Pov)

Todo era increíblemente borroso. Estaba confundido. Más de lo que hubiera estado antes.

No reconocía nada a mí alrededor. Me llevó al menos unos ocho minutos darme cuenta de que no estaba muerto y de que me encontraba al otro lado de la maldita puerta, _nuevamente._

Confundido, solo y en un tiempo y dimensión que no me correspondían.

"Simplemente _genial_" reflexioné con sarcasmo en mi fuero interno.

¿Las cosas podrían ir peor?

Como por arte de magia, aunque no es que yo crea que eso realmente existan, en absoluto, uno automóvil, nada ecológico he de agregar, ya que echaba humo hasta de las luces, debía de ser bastante viejo, pasó por un enorme charco y me mojó hasta el alma.

Maldije un par de improperios contra el conductor en cuestión e intenté ponerme de pie.

Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con mi brazo. O más bien, que no tenía un brazo directamente.

Aquello solo consiguió ensombrecer aun más mi, ya lúgubre, humor.

Tuve que recordarme un par de veces que hacía todo esto por Al. Eso logró darme la suficiente fuerza como para levantarme y observar a mí alrededor, en busca de algo que pudiera sacarme de esta situación tan desastrosa.

Pero todo era un esfuerzo en vano. Yo estaba mojado, sin un brazo, en un lugar desconocido, sin ningún medio de transporte o pertenencia alguna, sin ningún techo bajo el que poder dormir aunque fuera por esa noche.

Para empeorar todo, volvió a empezar a llover.

Empuñé con impotencia mi mano buena. Mi situación era realmente penosa y frustrante.

Para esto, prefería haber desaparecido de una vez y listo.

Pero era obvio que, quien quiera que controlara el universo y el destino, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo mi persona.

Sino ¿por qué se empeñaba en hacerme la vida tan desastrosa? Algo contra mi debía de tener.

Fue en ese momento en que sentí algo caer sobre mis hombros, y de repente ya no sentí las miles de gotas caer sobre mi cabeza.

Alarmado por la presencia de alguien a quien ni siquiera oí acercarse, levante la vista, la cual había estado, hasta este momento, fija en mis zapatos.

Observé con incredulidad la alta figura que se presentaba frente a mí.

— ¿Oto-san?-inquirí sin poder registrar realmente lo que observaba. De cualquier forma, no era tan descabellado. Yo sabía que Hohenheim llevaba una vida aquí, al otro lado de la puerta, mas no podía evitar sorprenderme. Simplemente no esperaba que él se apareciera por aquí.

Él me sonrió mientras acomodaba la fina capa oscura sobre mis hombros y me entregaba el paraguas.

Lo tomé con mi mano buena. Él observó la falta de mi brazo derecho.

—Tendré que hacer algo con eso. Tal vez mañana ya me ponga a trabajar para construir algún reemplazo temporal mientras consigo algo mejor-musitó más para si mismo que para mí. Le envié una sonrisa leve, inconcientemente.

Las cosas nunca serían como cuando era un niño pequeño, pero tampoco iba a odiarlo.

De todos modos, yo no me caracterizaba por ir de abrazos y besos a todo el mundo. Si era mi padre debería de saber eso ya, y tendría que acostumbrarse a mi actitud.

Comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar, yo simplemente lo seguí sin saber a donde nos dirigíamos.

Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar. Este había sido el día más largo estresante de mi corta vida.

Aunque ya de por sí mi vida era estresante.

Entonces me encontré parado frente al amplio porche de una casa de aspecto antiguo. Observé la puerta sin verla en realidad.

Hohenheim se adelantó a mí y abrió la gran puerta de roble.

Entré con aire ausente. Pude sentirme temblar, debía de tener una temperatura corporal unos grados más baja que la normal. Seguramente pescaría un buen resfriado después de hoy.

Fruncí el ceño ante la idea de tener que permanecer en cama por todo un día.

—Ven Edward, te mostraré tu habitación-la voz de oto-san me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Fruncí nuevamente el ceño, esta vez en señal de confusión. ¿_Mi_ habitación?

Al parecer, él notó mi confusión porque agregó:

—Era la habitación de tu yo de esta dimensión. Como él ha muerto, tú podrás ocupar su habitación-explicó con serenidad. Si bien dijo su _habitación_ sonó como si hubiera querido decir algo como su _lugar_. Yo no venía a ocupar el lugar de ningún muerto, ni nada de eso. Recordé al niño en cuestión. Recordé que yo ocupaba su cuerpo cuando murió.

Él era, en cierta forma, yo. No es que recordar su fallecimiento fuera algo agradable. Como ya dije, yo estaba en su cuerpo cuando eso ocurrió. Lo viví.

Me sentí algo culpable, como si, en determinada medida, yo tuviera algo de responsabilidad en el accidente.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi _otro yo_ con exasperante lentitud. El cansancio ya comenzaba a hacer de las suyas con mi pobre anatomía.

—El baño está justo al lado, hijo-me informó Hohenheim desde el piso de abajo. Pude intuir, por su tono de voz, que estaba feliz. Aquello me tomó desprevenido. No contaba con la euforia de Hohenheim por mi presencia.

Él realmente nos había extrañado a Al y a mi.

Él realmente nos _quería_.

Y si yo estaba ahora bajo techo, protegido de la tormenta que se desataba en el exterior, a salvo y con la posibilidad de tomar un baño caliente para relajar mi entumecido cuerpo, era todo gracias a él.

A _oto-san_. A la única familia que nos quedaba a mi hermano y a mí.

Ese pensamiento me trajo una punzada de culpabilidad. Hubiera deseado que Alphonse estuviera con papá también. Él era quien más lo necesitaba y extrañaba.

Pero tampoco quería que Alphonse estuviera en este lugar.

Este mundo no era para mi hermano. Un mundo lleno de desconocidos, sin ningún amigo.

Él estaría bien allí, junto a Winry y los demás. Junto a su verdadera _familia_.

Yo me las arreglaría para vivir aquí mientras encontraba un método para volver con ellos.

Al menos, contaba con Hohenheim.

— ¡Muchas Gracias!-grité en respuesta, hacia el paso de abajo-…oto-san-agregué en voz un poco más baja.

Una leve risa complacida me llegó desde abajo.

* * *

_Okay, primer one-shot de FMA._

_No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en publicar algo de ellos._

_Considerando que fue unos de los anime/manga que más me obsesionaron_

_*risas*_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Yo disfrute escribiendolo._

_Saludos,_

**Midori**


End file.
